Various devices have in the past been suggested for establishing torque-proof connections between rotating or fixed machine elements, such as shafts that continuously rotate or alternatively rotate to and fro, and machine elements immovably secured thereto, such as levers, pulleys, cams, toothed wheels and the like. For example, DE 43 27 461 A1 discloses a device for the torque-proof connection of a shaft with a hexahedrally bordered machine part by means of a lever-actuated eccentric clamping sleeve. The latter includes a slit sleeve with an outer wedge profile, and the sleeve can be rotates against the outer machine element, thereby becoming jammed between the shaft and outer machine element.
The lengthwise slit introduced in the sleeve enables an elastic deformation of the sleeve in a radial direction. However, the truth of running is limited. Further, clamping can give rise to stresses that are so high that the machine element with the hub can be damaged, in particular at small shaft diameters.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to create a machine element that enables an easy to manufacture and convenient to use shaft-hub connection, and can absorb high levels of force, as well as to provide a method for manufacturing such a shaft-hub connection. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.